


Deeds of the Dead

by BabyCharmander



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: (each drabble's a different genre), (more characters may be added later), Angst, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander
Summary: A collection of unrelated 100-word stories, with themes taken randomly from the 100 Themes Challenge.EACH CHAPTER IS LABELED BY THEME AND CHARACTERS! If you're looking for a specific character, just check the chapter titles!Will update sporadically.





	1. Abandoned (Domino)

They’d damaged the sub trying to get through the reef. While his partner fumed outside, Domino calmly explored the abandoned plant. The equipment was here, but there was nobody to run it. Not until they figured out how to get souls here, anyway.

While he mused, he returned to the sub. The ravens had flown off to another part of the island, aside from the dead one that sat reeking in storage. ...Or that  _ had  _ been.

Suction-cupped arms flailed out of the sub as a hidden beak crunched on the carcass. 

Demon octopus, huh?

Say, that gave him an idea…


	2. In the Storm (Manny, Glottis)

Storms were just part of being at sea. That didn’t mean the crew was always prepared.

It was past midnight when they heard the call for  _ all hands on deck  _ over the raging wind. Glottis worked as swiftly and mechanically as the engine itself throughout the night, while the rest of the crew just fought to keep the ship afloat. 

The captain’s voice grew hoarse, so Manny echoed his orders. When Manny could no longer hear him, he began ordering the crew himself.

Morning came, and the ship and crew had survived. 

The captain had not.

Manny took the helm.


	3. Cat (Manny, Lupe, Glottis, Lola)

“NO.”

“Aw, please, Manny? It’s so cute!”

“There’s a hole in the wall it used to sharpen its claws.”

“I dunno if I’d call it cute, but uh, once that thing grows up, it could make us a pretty penny at the cat tracks!”

“ _Por favor_! Not you too, Glottis!”

“You guys usually leave your door open after closi—?! Hey, check it out!” _SNAP_!

“LOLA!”

“So _that’s_ where Maxie’s kitten ran off to.”

“ **MAXIE**?!”

“Yeah, I’ve been helping him look for it.”

“Well, you found it. Now get it back to him before it kills us, if Maximino doesn’t first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempted to make a full fic of this one.


	4. Under the Rain (Salvador)

The walking stick felt heavy as Salvador held it out to her.

“I am truly sorry, _señorita_. You qualify for nothing better.”

“Th-there must be a mistake?” She was close to tears again, even after he’d spent so long trying to calm her down. “You—you told me I lived a good life.”

“So I did. But I’m afraid there is nothing I can do.” His knuckles would’ve turned white if they weren’t already.

And there was nothing _she_ could do, as she marched through the heavy rain and into the forest, alone.

Enough was enough. He had to do something.


	5. Deep in Thought (Manny, Glottis)

Glottis hesitated when he found him looking out over the balcony again.

“...Somethin’ wrong, Manny?”

He gave a start. “No, _mano_ , I’m all right.”

The glass of scotch sitting forgotten off to his side said otherwise.

Glottis squeezed through the doorway. “You’re thinkin’ about _her_ , aren’t you?”

Manny didn’t need to answer; they both knew.

“...I think you’ll see her soon,” Glottis offered.

“I hope so.” His tone showed no such optimism.

“I _know_ so! Maybe… even tonight.” The demon gave a lopsided grin. “At the racetrack!”

A quiet chuckle finally escaped him. “Okay, Glott. Let’s go for a drive.”


	6. Relaxation (Manny)

He could hear Pugsy and Bibi cheering and laughing in the other cabin, even over the elated voices of the other saints—it was the happiest he’d ever heard any of them.

Glottis was probably talking with his new friends—he’d miss the big guy, but he could take care of himself.

Eva was running the LSA, and he couldn’t think of a more capable person to help clean up the mess Hector left.

And Meche was in his arms, finally on the train she was supposed to board four years ago.

For the first time in years, Manny could truly relax.


	7. Stripes (Manny, Glottis)

“MAA-AAAAA-AAAAN-Y-Y-YYY!” Glottis wailed, mashing his face against the bars.

Manny stood outside the jail cell, arms crossed. For once, he didn’t have much sympathy for his friend.

“I wasn’t doing nothin’ wrong! Those people came outta’ nowhere!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I didn’t even hit ‘em _that_ hard, I swear!”

“You busted them to pieces.”

“They put ‘em back _together_ …”

“I’m not paying your fine, _mano_.”

“MANNY!”

“You got yourself into this one; you can get yourself out.”

“You wouldn’t—?!”

“Unless you wanna stay there. I mean... you _do_ look good in stripes.”

“OKAY, OKAY! I’ll write Bogen a check—get me outta here!”


	8. Smile (Meche, Domino)

It had been the thing that gave her the most joy in life—the beaming faces of children she read to, the open-mouthed grins of the dogs she rescued, the gratefulness of the people she cooked for at the soup kitchen...

And then there was _his_ smile.

While the other expressions came from love, his came from delight in terrible things—seeing more prisoners come to the island, looking over the wads of money that Hector would send to him, tormenting the _angelitos_...

...staring at _her_.

It had brought her much joy in life. In her death, it only brought her sorrow.


End file.
